


She Knows Her So Well

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clingy Emma, Cute, Emma's Period, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, OOC Regina, Sweet Regina, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's on her period and needs Regina to stay and look after her. Incredibly fluffy, with clingy Emma. Cute SwanQueen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows Her So Well

Regina loved waking up. It was the best part of the day, she thought. Granted, she only loved it because of Emma. Sweet Emma. Every night, the blonde would set a vibrating alarm under her own pillow for five minutes before Regina's main alarm went off. This meant that Emma was able to nuzzle into Regina's neck, placing soft kisses up and down the smooth skin. She would move to then place wet, open mouthed kisses over the brunette's shoulder and collarbone before shifting back up towards her face, dotting chaste kisses on every expanse of skin, finally landing on Regina's lips just before the shrill beep of the alarm ran through the room. This ensured that every day, no matter how little sleep she had had the night before, or how restless her sleep had been, Regina always woke with a smile on her face.

But not this morning.

Regina heard Emma's phone vibrate, and couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto her face, but she twisted so she could bury it in their pillows. She heard Emma sigh, scratch her stomach and- Regina frowned. This was usually when the blonde would roll over to drape her arm over Regina's middle and pull her close to begin the wake up. But she didn't.

Emma groaned, which turned into a whimper, and curled up into a ball. Regina rolled over instead to lay her arm over Emma's middle.

"Baby?" she whispered, nuzzling her face into the back of Emma's neck. The blonde whimpered again, turning round to be curled up against Regina. "What's wrong, honey?

Emma pouted, tilting her face up to press several light kisses against Regina's lips before dropping her head back to the brunette's chest. "Pain."

Regina nodded, moving her hands to lie over Emma's, which were pressed heavily against her own stomach. She mumbled when Regina forced her hands away, but sighed happily when she began to rub her stomach. Regina leant up to kiss her neck as well.

When the alarm blared through the room, Emma managed to reach over and whack it to the floor. "Stupid thing. I'm way better at waking you up," she grumbled. Regina giggled, placing several kisses on the top of her chest.

"Easy, baby, easy, don't get too mad," she said, kissing her lips. "You feel a little better?" Emma nodded, lifting her hands to cup Regina's cheeks and run her thumbs under her eyes. 

"I love you," Emma whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She ducked her head in embarrassment, cursing the stupid hormones: she had only been awake for five minutes!

"Hey," Regina breathed, moving her hand from Emma's stomach, to grasp her chin, lifting her head back to hers. "Hey," she said again, resting her forehead against Emma's. "I love you too," she said with a soft smile, twisting her head to capture Emma's lips in a kiss. "I love you. It's okay, I'm here," she whispered.

Emma beamed, moving her head up, grinning as their noses bumped, and kissed her again, her hands rubbing Regina's ears, something she knew drove the brunette mad. 

Regina hummed happily, pulling back to placed several kisses over Emma's face. "I love you, I do, but I have to get up," she said quietly.

Emma's lip trembled, but she nodded. "Okay," she muttered, curling up in a ball. "I'm going to stay here. I don't wanna work." Emma pouted childishly. Regina laughed lightly, the sound tinkling around the room, and forcing the grumpy blonde to smile. Regina sat up and straddled Emma, leaning forward until their noses touched and her hair fall forward to cast a dark curtain around their faces.

Regina grinned impishly at Emma, waiting for the blonde to unfold her arms and look up at her. When Regina rubbed her nose against each of Emma's eyes, the blonde finally granted her a withering glare- but it was just too cute for Regina to not giggle at. When Emma's brow creased and her frown set further into her face, Regina cupped her cheeks and pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, not relenting until she felt Emma sigh and move her hands to cup her ass. She slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth, pulling back slightly and making the blonde follow. 

"Gotcha," Regina smirked, having pulled back enough to make Emma sit up if she had wanted to remain in contact with Regina's lips.

Emma frowned in confusion, her head spinning from their heated kiss, then finally realising what Regina had down. She groaned, her head falling forward to rest on Regina's chest. "I hate you," she muttered, a smile on her face.

Regina laughed, her hands lightly stroking Emma's sides. "No you don't," she sang, peeling herself away from the clingy blonde.

Standing to the side of the bed, Regina stretched her hands up and dropped over to try touching her toes. Emma watched her from the bed, snuggling back into the comforter. Regina spied her watching the corner of her eye and winked at her, stretching her fingers outwards her, wriggling them in a childlike wave. Emma smiled, reaching out to grab them and link their hands together.

"Don't leave me today," she mumbled. Regina shook her head sadly. 

"I have to work, baby, I'm sorry," Emma shook her head back.

"But Regina," she pouted, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please?" Emma used her puppy eyes and, goddamn her acting, was even able to make tears form. 

Regina sighed heavily before crawling back into bed with her. Emma gave a squeak of glee, wrapping her arms around Regina's middle and squeezing her tight. "All right, all right," she grumbled playfully, her arms resting around Emma. "I'll only stay if you promise me something?" Emma nodded eagerly. "Have a bath with me?" the blonde grinned.

"Yeah... I, uh," she smiled sheepishly. "I was actually going to ask if you could run me one. Your baths are always the best when I'm, you know," she said, her cheeks turning a soft red. 

Regina smiled, nodding. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma. I have periods too," she said gently. But Emma shook her head, the blush deepening.

"I was always told it was an inconvenience and it was stupid and that it wasn't 'real', like it wasn't painful," Emma mumbled. Regina frowned.

"How is that even possible?" Emma shrugged.

"I hung out with guys. They ditched school. They hated girl crap- girls were only good enough for them to f-" Emma stopped herself. Regina hated swearing. "Screw." The brunette nodded, placing a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Be that as it may, you needn't worry about that now, okay? You can say it, you can shout to the whole town you’re on your period. No one will care, I promise you," Regina swore, rubbing Emma's stomach again.

The blonde smiled, kissing her sweetly. "Have I told you I love you?"

Regina considered, "not enough you haven't," she teased, making Emma laugh.

"I love you," she said, kissing Regina and pushing her back on the bed. "I love you," she said again as she kissed her several times. "I adore you," she whispered as she started to kiss down her body. "I am completely," she kissed Regina's stomach. "And utterly," she kissed the top of Regina's chest. "In love," she kissed her nose. "With you," she whispered, finally pressing her lips to Regina's. "You perfect cupcake."

Regina beamed at Emma. "Well I love you too my precious little apple," Emma snorted. "What?"

"Apple? Really?" Regina shrugged, pulling Emma up so the blonde's head was resting against hers.

"Yes I suppose, apples are my thing." Emma looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I love them," Emma grinned, and Regina bopped her nose, before leaning down to kiss her nose after. "And they taste delicious," she said, her voice teasing. "Not to mention the fact that, no matter what aspect of my life they appear in, they always bring a smile to face." Regina finished, making Emma smile.

"You're adorable," Emma said after a pause. Regina rolled her eyes, jokingly pinching the blonde's side. "Ow! Okay I understand, I won't say it again," Emma said softly, still smiling at her.

Regina sighed, but nodded, and kissed her again. "Okay baby, thank you. I'm the Evil Queen. I am not adorable," she joked, to which Emma just nodded her head. 

"Of course, of course. I know that, babe," Emma said, capturing Regina's lips in another kiss. "I'm going to go to the toilet," she said, smiling and kissing her again before slipping out of bed to go to the bathroom.

And, as strange as it sounded, Regina couldn't help but beam when Emma disappeared into the ensuite, and had left the door open. It showed utter trust, and that meant so much more to Regina than the Earth-shattering orgasms (not that she would admit that of course) that Emma gave her several times a night. The brunette fell back onto the pillows, sighing happily. She was acting like a love struck teenager, but she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care. She loved Emma, adored her. And that meant so much more to her than her work. She didn’t care if she had to miss one hundred days to keep Emma happy. Emma is what she wanted. 

When the blonde returned to the bed, Regina grinned, kissing her. “I love you,” Emma nodded. 

“I love you too, babe, but you know what I also love?” she asked, as innocently as she could manage.

Regina raised an eyebrow, “what would that be?” Emma fiddled with the comforter.

“Well, you know… your apple pancakes with cinnamon and sugar…” Emma asked, peeking up at her. Regina sighed heavily but she shuffled out of the sheets.

“Okay, seeing as you’re being so subtle,” she winked. “I’ll go make them- as long as you set up a movie and phone in both our works.” She said, trying her best to be firm, but she couldn’t help the grin that formed when Emma giggled happily. 

“Thank you, Regina. And I promise I’ll pick a good one!” 

Regina nodded, “as long as it isn’t one where the main character dies. You know you’ll cry,” she sang as she waltzed out the door.

Emma’s mouth dropped and she wanted to retaliate, but realised it was too late. Regina knew her too well.


End file.
